ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC: Crisis In The Multiverse
Marvel/DC: Crisis In The Multiverse is an upcoming video game that connects the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Universe with the Injustice: Gods Among Us Multiverse. The game also features alternate skins for many of the characters, such as Spider-Man's Superior Spider-Man skin, and Superman's Regime skin. Some of these skins come with different powers and voice actors. Plot The game's main plot surrounds the formation of the Regime of Evil, whose core characters include Thanos and Darkseid. Warning: Spoilers! The game opens with Characters |} |} Locations Voice Cast *Miguel Ferrer - Vandal Savage *Spider-Man - Drake Bell *Mary Jane Watson - Tara Strong *Green Goblin - Steve Blum *Green Goblin (Ultimate) - Steven Weber *Venom - Matt Lanter *Dr. Octopus - Tom Kenny *Aqualad - Khary Payton *Batman - Bruce Greenwood *Superman - Nolan North *General Zod - Michael Shannon *Thanos - Josh Brolin *Darkseid - Steve Blum *The Collector - Benicio Del Toro *Carnage - David Agranov *Tomstone - Keith David *Gwen Stacy - Lacy Chabert *Norman Osborn - Alan Rachins *Liz Allan - Alanna Ubach *Flash Thompson - Matt Lanter *J. Jonah Jameson - Daran Norris *Black Cat - Tricia Helfer *Ra's Al Ghul - Oded Fehr *Lex Luthor - Mark Rolston *Kraven the Hunter - Eric Vesbit *Shocker - Jeff Benett *Vulture - Robert Englund *Sandman - John DiMaggio *Mysterio - Xander Berkeley *Electro - Crispin Freeman *Rhino - Max Mittelman *Scorpion - Beau Weaver *Scorpion (Ultimate) - Dante Basco *Robbie Robertson - Troy Baker *Chameleon - Steve Blum *Harry Osborn - Matt Lanter *Spider-Man (2099) - Christopher Daniel Barnes *Lizard - Dee Bradley Baker *Morbius - Tom Kenny *Aunt Mae - Misty Lee *Black Manta - Khary Payton *Bane - Danny Trejo *Sportsmaster - Nick Chinlund *Joker - Brent Spiner *Parasite - Adam Baldwin *Mongul - Keith David *Deathstroke - Wentworth Miller *Static - Bryton James *Nightwing (Robin) - Scott Menville *Harley Quinn - Tara Strong *Nightwing - Troy Baker *Killer Croc - Khary Payton *Bizarro - Michael Donovan *Braniac - John Noble *Doomsday - Benjamin Jansen *Lois Lane - Grey DeLisle *Doctor Fate - Kevin Michael Richardson *Zatanna - Lacey Chabert *Red Tornado - Jeff Bennett *Martian Manhunter - Jonathan Adams *Hawkman - Michael J. Gough *Katana - Sumalee Montano *Lobo - David Sobolov *Blue Beetle - Eric Lopez *The Atom - James Sie *Ultron - Tom Kane *Deadpool - Nolan North *Ms. Marvel - Jennifer Hale *Vision - Shawn MacDonald *Black Widow - Jennifer Carpenter *Iron Fist - Peter Dobson *Tiger Shark - Beau Weaver *Nick Fury - Scoot MacDonald *Firestar - Kimberly Brooks *MODOK - Charlies Adler *Falcon - Bumper Robinson *Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes *Nick Fury (Ultimate) - Alex Desert *Kang - Jonathan Adams *Nebula - Jane Lynch *Punisher - Brian Bloom *Ghost Rider - Nolan North *Wasp - Collen O'Shaughnessey *Luke Cage - Christopher B. Duncan *Black Panther - James C. Mathis II *Man-Ape - Kevin Michael Richardson *Hawkeye - Troy Baker *Maria Hill - Kari Wuhrer *Taskmaster - Clancy Brown *Namor - Joe J. Thomas *Purple Man - Brent Spiner *Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr *Scorpio - Phil Morris *Kingpin - JB Blanc *Henry Pym - Grant George *Hyperion - Brian Bloom *Captain Marvel - Roger Craig Smith *Cloak - Ahmed Best *Dagger - America Young *Dacula - Corey Burton *Batroc - Rob Paulsen *Squirrel Girl - Rebecca Shoichet *Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daily *Attuma - Mark Acheson *Iron Patriot - Steven Weber *Agent Coulson - Clark Greff *Wonder Woman - Michelle Monaghan *Green Lantern - Justin Kirk *Captain America - Roger Craig Smith *Doctor Doom - Maurice LaMarche *Magneto - Christopher Judge *Gorilla Grodd - Powers Boothe *Kid Flash - Michael Rosenbaum *Professor Zoom - C. Thomas Howell *Power Girl - Allison Mack *Supergirl - Summer Glau *Iron Man - Matthew Mercer *Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri *J.A.R.V.I.S. - David Kaye *Edwin Jarvis - Phil Proctor *War Machine - James C. Mathis III *Blizzard - David Orth *Mandarin - Vincent Tong *Iron Monger - Mackenzie Gray *Titanium Man - Michael Adamthwaite *Madame Masque - Kristie Marsden *Crimson Dynamo - Mark Oliver *Rescue - Anna Cummer *Technovore - Tabitha St Germain *Whiplash - Peter Kelamis *Tony Stark - Matthew Mercer *Fin Fang Foom - James Sie Crew *